Weak in your Arms (finishing up for Goo^_^)
by Emilia
Summary: Hey hey! Emilia here submitting a response to A Girl named Goo's challenge ot write the end of her fic


Koolness! Emilia's actually getting to write the ending of someone else's fic! Thanx Goo! *smacks Goo on the back* Uh oh… um I think I knocked her down… MEDIC!!!!!

Hah, gomen, I've had my coffee for the day, I promise! ^_^*

But anyways, on to that damn disclaimer… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! How about that folks? Oh, and um… The first half of this fic was written by A Girl Named Goo, so don't go saying I wrote the first half. Ummm let's see… the first names of Ken and Daisuke-chan's parents are also made by Goo, I'm just here to dazzle you all with my writing skills *big grin* Neato!!!!!!

Pah, gomen nasaaaaiiii!!!!! Anywayz, let's take a look at where my pal Goo left off…

The part where Goo left off at!!!!

Daisuke was panting when he reached the hospital. He had read a newspaper to find out which one he was in, and he knew he was in the right place when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji sitting on a couch in the waiting room.

"Daisuke!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried when she saw him charge in.

"H-how is h-he?" Daisuke panted.

"Oh, Daisuke..." Mrs. Ichijouji started.

~End of where Goo left off, take from the fic entitled "Weak in your arms"~

__

Now it's time for crazy Emi-sama here to take over !!!*_* Ja!

Weak in your arms; part 2

(as written by Emilia, answering to Goo's ultra kewl challenge)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Oh, Daisuke…" Mrs. Ichijouji started. "He…" Her lips continued, but all that came from her mouth was a choked sob.

"Yasashii…" Mr. Ichijouji looked at his wife tearfully. "I- I…" His head dropped in between his knees, his back shaking with silent sobs.

"Gomen Daisuke. We didn't mean for you to see us like this." Mrs. Ichijouji wiped furiously at her eyes, forcing her sobs back into her chest. "It's just that…" She lost her battle and began crying again, holding her head in her hands, forking her fingers through her brown hair.

Daisuke remained silent. _Ken…_ He looked wordlessly at Ken's parents, tears running down his warm cheeks, his grip tightening on the newspaper in his hand. He studied Mr. Ichijouji. _You… it's all your fault that this happened. You wouldn't take Ken to the doctor. He needed you to take care of him but you ignored that. _He glanced at Mrs. Ichijouji. _And you, it's also partly your fault because you listened to your husband and never got Ken any help. Look what you've done…_ He watched as Mr. Ichijouji silently took his wife in his arms, trying to comfort her, even though he needed it also. Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed heavily, crying into his shoulder. 

"Ken… oh Ken…"

__

But you're so sad now, so sad… Daisuke set down the newspaper and knelt infront of them. _You would be miserable if Ken died, as would I. How can I hate you when we both feel the same about someone that's so much? I can't. He would forgive you. So can I._ "Gomen nasai." He whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he gently touched the arm of Ken's mother. "Gomen nasai, is there anything I can do?"

"Daisuke…" Mrs. Ichijouji put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him curiously for a second, then gave a shaky sigh and offered him a smile. "Go see him, please. He's in room 203, right over there." She pointed a shaking hand at a door that read 'Ichijouji' on it. "Please, go see him, please."

"Arigato," Daisuke bowed respectfully and then turned to Mr. Ichijouji. "He'll be okay, I know he will. Your son is strong."

Mr. Ichijouji looked up tearfully. His eyes said 'Do you really think so?'. Daisuke smiled comfortingly and nodded his head, then turned to Ken's room.

It was dark, very dark. _Where am I?_ Ken struggled to see as he fumbled around. He reached for a hand, a tree, a rock, _something_ to let him know he wasn't alone.His hands met nothing. That's all there was anyway- nothing. Nothing beneath his feet, nothing infront or behind him, nothing above his head. He tried to clasp his hands together and discovered that he couldn't feel them. He could move his feet, but he walked nowhere. _My god, where am I?_

He tried to call out for help, only to discover he had no voice. He reached for his face; it wasn't there. But if it wasn't there- _how can I see?_ He blinked, or he thought he did. He tried to see his hands, there was nothing. And suddenly, he was falling; falling deeper into nothingness, falling farther into being nothing. _Nothing… I shall become nothing… And when I'm nothing I'll feel nothing, no pain, no sadness, no… love… Daisuke… _

He couldn't tell which was he was going, but he was falling further into nothingness. Farther and farther when something touched his fingertips, lightly, but enough to send a shock through his- _I have an arm again?_ Something slowly laced through his hand, something brushed gently against the top of it. Then there was a voice, so gentle, so worried, so… _Daisuke, save me!_

"Ken, I'm here. I came back just like I promised." Daisuke tightened his grip on Ken's cold hand, sitting down next to him on the hospital bed, anxiously glancing at the heart monitor as the green line rose and fell from a mountain to a valley, making Daisuke's heart rise and fall in anticipation.

"Ken, I'm sorry I didn't some sooner. I was grounded and I-" His voice trailed off. "I was a coward and I waited too long to go against my parents. Ken, are you like this because of me? Was my leaving what made you into this state?" A tear ran down his cheek, making a zigzag until it landed in his mouth. He continued talking with the bitter taste of his tears lingering on his lips. "Ken, I hurt your heart, didn't I? I said I loved you, but I didn't come back to see you. I brought up your hope, then let it drop. Ken…" He shook as he started down at those eyes, those eyes that he knew held everything pure and beautiful when they were open. "Ken…"

"Ken…" It drifted to Ken, circling around him. _Daisuke!_ He blindly reached for his voice as he struggled to see. He tried to squeeze the tight grip of Daisuke's hand, but he couldn't. He could only float in nothingness. 

"Ken, it's my fault." _No Daisuke! It's not your fault. You couldn't control it. _He felt a weight on his chest as gentle hands caressed him, a..tear… falling against his shoulder. _Don't cry Daisuke._

"I've never really felt this way before!" Daisuke lowered his head as his tears began to drop against Ken's chest. He traced his finger against the smooth lines of his collar bone, wishing Ken were ali- no, _awake_ to enjoy the sensation. "Ken, all my life I've been looked down at. There was no love, no affection from anyone. My parents hate me, I know they do. The only time they acknowledge my presence is when I'm in trouble. The others, they don't care where I am or what I do. It was always you, Ken-chan. You were the only one who ever really cared. And Ken, it hurts me so much to know you might not wake up. It hurts me so much to know you might not even beabel to hear me right now."

__

I can hear you Daisuke! Ken tried to shout, but remembered he couldn't. With his free hand, he reached for his head. It still wasn't there. He felt around. All that was there was his chest, and his hands. _Daisuke, don't let me become nothing. I'm afraid Daisuke, I need you so much… so much…_

"I wish you would open your eyes!" Daisuke cried, lowering his face to cry against Ken's chest. "I wish you could get up to see how beautiful the sky is, the sun, the stars, you. I wish you could see how beautiful you are Ken-chan. I'd love for you to wake so that I could take you in my arms and kiss you as if I might never kiss you again. God, Ken-chan, I'd love to hold you until we both can't breath, I'd love to just touch you and have you respond somehow." He let his hand caress Ken's stomach. "Ken, I want life to have _us_. I want to have you, I want you to have me, I want us to have each other. Maybe, one day, we could even live together in a house, a big house with a garden and a field where we could play soccer. And there would be trees, beautiful trees and flowers that bloom whenever you're near them." He sighed. "And the best part would be that we'd be together Ken."

The body parts that Ken had began to tingle with excitement as he listened to Daisuke's voice. He ached to respond, to do the things Daisuke had spoken of. "And the inside of the house Ken, it would be nowhere as beautiful as you are. There would be a skylight so that we could look at the stars at night. And we would have our bed right under it so that when we made love, the light would shine all over you, and I would suddenly be making love to an angle; an angle named Ken." _Daisuke… I'm coming, I'm trying so hard to be there!_

"My angle…" Daisuke's voice choked. He gazed down at Ken's face, his lips so inviting, so perfect. "Ken…"

__

Daisuke…

"Ken, ai…"

__

…shiteru…

"Ai shiteru." Daisuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ken's, releasing his grip on Ken's hand and pulling Ken's body up against him, cradling his face, gently brushing his lips against Ken's.

Something surged through Ken, through his arms, his legs, his torso. And suddenly he could feel something against his lips, something so sweet, so soft. He had to respond. _Daisuke, I want us too!_ There was a sudden wind, then the nothing turned into something. There was something beneath him, there were arms around him, and there was someone kissing him. The darkness faded away until he found himself staring into the depths of Daisuke's eyes as they slowly closed, letting a few tears escape. "Ken, ai shiteru."

__

Ai shiteru Daisuke… Ken struggled to respond and suddenly realized he could. He slowly parted his lips as the rest of his body went limp from Daisuke's gentle caress of his lips. Instinctively, Daisuke's tongue slid inside Ken's mouth, running along the roof of his mouth, tracing the walls of it. Ken moaned in pleasure as a response. 

Daisuke almost dropped Ken in shock. H-had he just…? "K-Ken?" He pulled his lips away and looked down to see beautiful orbs of violet starring dreamily up at him. "Ken! Ken! Ken!" It was all he could say as he shook with excitement. 

"Hai Daisuke-chan, it's Ken." Ken smiled weakly. "Why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?" Daisuke stuttered as he is heart pounded madly in his head. He resisted the urge to crush Ken to him and take him then and there.

"You were kissing me, I liked it so why'd you stop?" He looked at the tube coming from his wrist. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You stopped breathing and- oh Ken gomen ne!" Daisuke suddenly cried, hiding his face in Ken's shoulder.

"Daisuke, I heard everything you said before. It's not your fault! You had no control over what happened, really!" Ken whispered, rubbing Daisuke's back.

"But I-"

"Daisuke, urasai." Ken put a finger to Daisuke's lips. "Ai shiteru Daisuke. Nothing can change that. I heard what you said. All those things you want to do, those are things I want too. I want to kiss you until forever, I want to make love under the stars and watch the light hit you so that I'll be making love to an angle. Daisuke, you're what saved me from being nothing. I was falling into nothingness when you came here. You saved me, you loved me and I love you."

"Ken…" Daisuke rubbed a tear from his eye.

"Kiss me again?" Ken tilted up his chin and Daisuke gratefully accepted the invitation. He met Ken's lips with his own, pressing against him as if there was no tomorrow. He felt Ken's arms throw themselves around him, rubbing against his back, his fingers running down his spine, making him shiver.

__

Yours forever…

A week later…

"Hi Daisuke! How are you?" Mrs. Ichijouji grinned as she opened to door to let Daisuke inside. "Come to see Ken? He'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Who is it Yasashii?" Ken's father called out.

"It's Daisuke! He came to pick up Ken!" She smiled warmly and hugged Daisuke. "You're welcome to stay for dinner after you get back! It's so nice to have you around, you bring out the best in our Ken!"

"Arigato!" Daisuke blushed. He wasn't used to feeling like he had a family like this. As soon as Ken's parents had discovered he was awake and Daisuke was the one who had woken him, they thanked him profusely, hugging the two boys, not caring that it was Daisuke's kiss that had brought Ken back.

Ken's mother had called Daisuke's and arranged for him to spend the week with them while Ken recovered at home. Ken never seemed happier than when Daisuke was near him, and his parents grew accustomed to seeing the two boys share a tender kiss every now and then.

Now Daisuke was here to take Ken to the park. "Daisuke! Right on time I see, unlike my son!" Mr. Ichijouji laughed. "You treat him like you always do, you hear?"

"Hai!" Daisuke nodded.

"And make sure you two come home before dinner! Just because you're going out doesn't mean there's no curfew and-"

"Mamoru, this is Ken and Daisuke we're talking about!" Mrs. Ichijouji laughed. 

"Oh right…" Mr. Ichijouji laughed as his wife poked him in the stomach.

"I'm ready Daisuke-chan!" Ken came running out of his room with his coat and laced his arm through Daisuke's. "I'll be back!"

"Have fun!" Ken's father called as they walked out down the street.

"So we're going to the park, ne?" Ken hugged Daisuke's arm as he looked up at him.

"No, somewhere else. Come on." He lead Ken out along a path until they came to a quiet field with a single tree in the center. "This is Hokusha field, I thought it would be just perfect."

"For what?" Ken arched a slender eyebrow as he sat down under the tree next to Daisuke.

"For this!" Daisuke reached his hand out and gently pushed Ken onto his back, laying down next to him.

Ken's heart jumped. "Now what?"

"We wait for a little bit." Daisuke sighed, pulling Ken close to him and laying his chin on the top of his head. The thing gold line that was the sun slowly disappeared behind a hill until the sky was filled with glowing white stars.

"Daisuke, they sky's so clear over here! I can't even count how many stars there might be!" Ken said in amazement, his eyes widening. "They're beautiful!"

Daisuke sat up. Ken started to, but Daisuke lowered him back down. Then he turned and looked down at Ken in the starlight. "Ken, you're beautiful." He ran his fingertips along his jawline. "My beautiful angle…"

"Oh Daisuke…" Ken whispered as Daisuke reached down and gather Ken in his arms, pressing his lips gently against his cheek. Ken turned his head so that their lips met softly.Daisuke's tongue rubbed against Ken's as his lips desperately pressed to the other. Ken felt himself go weak as Daisuke began to let his lips dance down his neck, his tongue throbbing against his skin.

"Ai shiteru," he breathed hotly into Ken's ear as he continued to worship his angel.

"Yours forever" The angel answered. Then there was silence.

OWARI

Okay, okay I know I got all mushy towards the end…=^_^= but daiken is soooooooo good! *whines* I got so caught up I almost turned this into a total lime-ish fic with salt! But Goo would probably kill me, so I didn't. Gah well I hope ya like _my _ending to her fic! Lemme know whacha think, kay?

Ja minna!

~Emilia


End file.
